Masquerade
by angelikecheater
Summary: He may look mature and smart but what if I tell you, the warrior is a child?


**Title:** Masquerade

**Summary**: He may look mature and smart but what if I tell you, the warrior is a child?

**Pairing:** Lelouch x C.C

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Code Geass, if I did I would have made Lelouch live until the end and make him mine!

_**Eye of Gold,**_

_**Thigh of Blue,**_

_**True or False?**_

_**Who is who?**_

According to legends, Geass was a formidable power; the power of the kings bestowed upon the human race by gods. I know that and based from experience, their forms depend on the user, from each according to his abilities, to his wishes and his desires. To obliviate memories, to enter people's hearts, to be loved, to stop the "sense" of time, to read minds, these are the Geass' that I have witnessed in my entire life but what I have watch evolved into two sigils was for me, the most powerful of all: the Geass of Zero or daresay Lelouch vi Britannia. It was like seeing the power of the kings come into existence; the ability to control and manipulate people just by looking them in the eyes but what struck me the most was the personality of its holder.

"_Tell me, do you still have a reason to live?"_

"_Yes.."_

"_Then I shall give you the power of the kings but . . . it will cause you isolation from the world, people will turn their backs on you, your loved ones may even disappear in the blink of an eye."_

_Silence …_

"_Do you still want to continue?"_

"_YES."_

It has been a long time since I have granted another unfortunate person the curse of Geass. Six long years perhaps and I was attacked by curiosity by the sheer audacity of this individual for without even batting an eye, he said yes to the contract. What does he desire? Yes, I know it is the power, but what for? And right there, I watched him made his first command and step.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia commands you all! DIE!"_

**An interesting personality, looks like someone finally met his match.**

After a while I was able to reunite with my newest contract holder in Ashford Academy and finally saw the fuel for his desire: Nunally, a frail girl, "blind" and crippled – the exact image of the weak.

Looks like I've got an "unselfish" 17 yrs. old teen here or a rational one.

**The flash of the lights coming from the screen….**

"_I am Zero, the ally of justice, protector of the weak!"_or so as he says. Lelouch became a man of justice with a masked façade.

**Time certainly accelerated from now . . .**

Always there at his battles, never missing a thing, of course he's the man behind it all I don't know how he manages it though, he's the vice president of the student council, a brother to Nunally, a friend to Suzaku and a boy with a hoard of fan girls after him.

Well at least he knows how to prioritize.

**The crackle of a walkie talkie into life …**

"_Q1, don't move until I tell you to do so." P1,P2,P3 attack the fleet in front of our line, hold back and if its ever impossible to flee from them fire smoke bombs!"_

P1,P2,P3 and Q1; they are chess pieces if I am correct.. His battlefields are that of chess and when he finally gets his target and feed it his bait ….

"_Checkmate!"_

A strategist . . .

**The peaceful mountain ranges …**

"_You're funny, you know? You changed your name Lelouch vi Britannia into Lelouch Lamperouge yet you still kept the Christian name."_

"_At least its more humane than yours, C.C"_

And well, it struck a cord. Doing so, I looked at him and said:

"_Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?"_

And all that was answered back at me was the silence and the gust of the winds.

A man of silence.

**For him to obtain an army and fulfill the promise to fight against the empire…**

I don't have to be specific but I can say that he's a good liar and one that knows how to sugarcoat things.

"_Everything will be alright Nunally. I won't lie to you, NEVER, EVER….."_

See?

**A drop of water ruining the silence . . .**

"_Don't be silly, you're not alone. If you are a witch then I will be your warlock."_

A comrade [or to me someone much more…]

**Time stopped on its tracks and watched the glorious and mighty fall…**

"_Goodbye Euphemia, you were my first love."_

Pain dripped in every syllable he uttered.

A gunshot was heard followed by the deafening silence and then Zero made his stance amidst the sea of dead bodies.

An all-out war declared on Britannia.

Yes I know, its too good to be true.

**The sun seething through the blinds of his windows….**

The next thing I knew, we were brought together by sorrow and silence.

"_Didn't I told you Lelouch? This power brings about isolation, but remember I'll always be here for you…_

A child.

**The many faces he keeps….**

_Lelouch vi Britannia._

The young prince that was abandoned and exiled in Area 11.

_Lelouch Lamperouge_

The identity he used to protect his sister and his self.

_Zero_

The man of miracles as people say.

_But Lelouch to me…._

Is a child,

The prince behind walls,

The man behind the mask that no one dared to overlook.

Lelouch was the world before he became a man.

He was a creature before he could barely stand.

But moreover, though how strong my denial is…..

_He would always be:_

_The child_

_The man_

_And the one that I love._

Geass… what is it? It depends. It is too vast to define, too complicated to explain. It may be the power that others may not have, it may be the sun rising and setting but I am sure that it makes things possible and fulfill somewhat your worldly desires, long as you are not overpowered by the Geass itself. Geass merely counteracts the will of the people it is used upon, the rest is up to the holder's decisions for if it surely was the power of the kings, then I could have set a thousand ships just like Helen of Troy, Marianne could have made the world a better place with hers [Geass], Charles would have gotten rid of every painful memory he has to endure, Rolo will eventually stop everybody's sense of time, Mao then shall have read my thoughts. But then again it was Lelouch and his Geass that almost accomplished all the things I babbled about, the real power of the kings then perhaps.

Nevertheless, life always has it shares of irony; for his Geass forgot to take away the pain.

-

-

-

-

-

And so here we are again., leaning against each other back to back, battling with the use of words and comforting each other at the very least.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Silence and Peace…

Even for a while …

Does Geass bring about isolation?

It depends…

_**Hide your face so the world will never find you**_

_**Masquerade;**_

_**Paper faces on Parade.**_

**Author's Note: **The lines: _Lelouch was the world before he became a man. He was a creature before he could barely stand _is not mine but of another person that has quoted it in a certain video. Also the beginning and ending quotes is from a multiply blog layout, whoever is the creator of the layout, thank you! Even so I still proceeded with the idea because I think the quote blends well with the story. Sorry if you find it cheesy but this is only one of the first fan fictions I had written.


End file.
